kya hua tere waada
by katiiy
Summary: this is story of girl who is no way connected with cid personally but her every relation were in cid the journey with hurdles and questions... which is un answerable by her age... what is this questions have such a power it can create break in duo bond... is that make life of tough cop in to million questions which left unanswerable let see... what happen


**Hi guys no no no chapel math pekna patha hai bahut sari stories pending hai zaroor continue karungi bus yeh idea bahut din se dimag pe gum rahi hai apne apko control nahi karparhi thi issliye…**

**Yeh story ek investigative tragedy hai aur romance bi hai meri line hai yar kaise bulsakthi hoon mei… do track hogi ek duo no ka jaise swetha ne suggest ki, dusri sare officers kon kon hai wo age patha chalega**

**Basically yeh ek aise kahani jho ek ladki ka hai jisko cid se koi lena dena nahi per fate aise hai ki wo cid mei faz jathi hai…. cid ki sare log isse juda hui hai dost se dushman tak so the track mixed with emotions, investigations ect **

**Agar pasand hai tho boldena…. Aur rajvi fans I am sorry mei iss mei apko hurt kar rahi hoon per pakka ek story rajvi ki naam per just support mei in this one guys **

**Enough of my bhak bhak ab go and enjoy the fic **

**In airport**

The team was in airport in search of most powerful terrorist, everyone were busy as passengers dispatched from local flight, they were moving here and there, the sudden unexpected burst of firing made the cops alert, the counter fire were back but thing went wrong was the spot passengers crossed. Firing crossed over the passenger who is young girl of 19 years, when the team noticed purvi jumped over her, bullet hit her neck near collar bone, the girl panicked she was blank for few minutes as she too got scartches when she fell on ground

The pretty girl was quite recovered from the scenario, helped herself to get a taxi to carry the person who saved her life, the taxi rushed to hospital, it's not hard for the hospital person to get who the brave cop is, they took her in operation theater as soon as doctor informed cid they reached hospital

Doc: suniye ab inki kafi blood loss hui hai, hume urgently A+ ka blood chayiye (before the team could take mobile for arrangement, a tiny voice interpreted)

Girl: kya mei blood donate karsakthi hoon (her Hindi was good enough which clearly shown the trace she could not be a north Indian with her ascent, may be from region of southern part of country)

Doc: kya apka blood group A+ hai (the girl shook her head in no)

Girl: meri group O- hai (doc mind struck her blood group was universal giver, the basic knowledge of science made the doc smile he shook his head and some basic test took before the transfusion, as the girl was too weak she was admitted just for routine checkup)

The team still waits for purvi to open her eyes, sachin came to ot and joined everyone the surgery was successful, it's quite basic one as doc assured them

**On other side in girls room**

Guy roaming to and foe, continuously scolding the young girl, who is lying in bed not even paying slight pinch of attention towards his words concentrating on the game which she is playing for longtime with head down

Guy: samjthe kya hai apne apko haan, tume kissne bulaya yahan, meine kaha na mei kud aneki koshis karunge phir tum itni ziddi kyun hai (still he didn't receive the attention he deserved for... this is the limit, he tapped his boots shoe hard on floor, she saw him in corner of eyes got his continues stare on her, she gave a sheepish smile)

Girl: tum mujse bath kar rahe the (all innocently)

Guy (irritated): nahi tho mei iss 4 dewaron se bath kar rahe the jho mujpe ab hass rahe hai (she once again gave her puppy look, he can't stay anger, how can he after receiving that look, he started with soft tone) baby tum mere bath kyun nahi samaj rahe ho haan (he signed and sat in front of her, in bed)

She smiled to see him pleading, opened her arms as if inviting him for hug like a kid, he signed and hugged her back, she gripped his neck, he smiled as he know she will do something like this which make him melt once again, this is how their long relationship works out, she is too young for such a thing, but he have no idea how she got maturity to handle such unique thing for her age of girl can't do. She looked him with both hands in ears

Girl: sorry na rajat

rajat (with a sign): patha hai ek minute keliye dil ruk gay jab muje patha chala tum bi airport mei the tab jab attack hua tha, pir iss halat mei tum blood donate karne chaligay huh

Girl: yar jo meri jaan bachayi thi usski jan ko kathra tho mei aise bait kar dekunge kya, ek cid officer hokar aise kehneki sharam nahi ayi tuje (he just noticing her drama)

Rajat: acha meine tho kaha na mei 15 min atha hoon donate karne fir teri jaldi kya thi haan(he asked raising his eyebrow)

Girl: yar acha chod na itni mehene bath mile hai, tu hai ki muje daat rahe hai, how rude (she pouted, rajat just smiling with antics)

rajat: acha, ab mei discharge papers lekar atha hoon, fir ghar jake batata hoon tuje (he smirk, She blushed) usse pehele tum kuch kaalo (she started something but he cut off, with strict voice) no ab koi bahana nahi mei juice lakar atha hoon, tuje peena hi padega, samji (she shook her head unwillingly, he left the room after patting her cheeks, she signed and once again started to concentrate her mobile)

suddenly the acp of cid headed towards the her room in order to thank her, as basic courtesy of getting his officer to hospital and donating blood he noticed the girl, he can't imagine, she could be so young, girl of her 20 did something matured, she looked cute with brown eyes and long hair, slim, with sweet smile wearing a dress to her knees, but in no case looking awkward or spoil brat by structure, still the girl could not get who are they as she is not matured enough to recognize that the girl who helped her could be a cop.

Acp: hello beta

Girl(smile): hello uncle ("uncle" she addressed him as uncle very casually, acp always heard official address of sir from people, he smiled to get something lovingly so he don't want the sweet tone to get scared of their provision decided to skip the part)

Acp: mere naam pratuman hai (the duo smiled as they got acp, the girl looked him with smile) aur mei thanks kehene aya yahan

Girl: thanks (confusingly) kissliye?

Acp: oh ap humari beti ki jaan bachaya na issliye

Girl: wo didi hi meri jaan bachaya I have to thank her (all smiled with her innocence, she puzzled)

Acp: acha beta apki naam kya hai aur ap kahanse ayi ho

Girl: ji meri naam _**kaira**_ hai, aur mei Bangalore se ayi hoon yahan apne b..(she stopped as rajat never let anyone know about their relationship and feels shy to do so, he maintained all this secretly, she never forced him in anyway) dost se milne ayi thi yahan

Acp: acha agar ap bataya tho hum apko apke dost ke pass chod detha hoon koi naam address hai apke pass

Kaira(smiled): jee nahi wo yahan hi hai humari liye j.. (suddenly their attention got turned to voice)

Rajat: jaan tume apple juice chayiye ya orange (he came in without noticing the people who just looking him in shock, when he noticed others presence, looked from the juice container, he stood stunned in his place searching for satisfying answer)

Girl: agaya (she smiled while others fixed their stare on him)

Rajat(stammering): sir… ap…yahan(the girl looked them)

Abhijeet(with smile) actually kaira hi hai purvi ki blood donate kiya, issliye humne socha ek thanks bolde, acha rajat tum isse kaise janthe ho, ek min ho tum hi hai wo dost jiske baramei yeh batarahi thi (rajat looked her she smiled, rajat just smiled as he know she said him friend only to get ride his embrace in front of others)

Acp: acha ab hum chalte hai , ap apni dyan rakna beta (she smiled and waved them bye, they got new experience as someone is waving for them, acp too waved back, she once again settled herself comfortably)

Rajat (took deep breath): yeh lo yeh orange juice pio ab (she made a face, he smiled and pulled her in side hug she rested her head, he held glass and making her sip it, she drank on whole all the while cursing making weird face)

Kaira: chiii… yeh konsi juice hai itna meeta

Rajat: yar tum jaise duniya mei sab nahi hongi orange juice mei chinni dalthi hi hai (she gave weird look) tike ab tum rest karo mei shyam ake tuje ghar lejathi hoon

Kira: kuch der aur nahi rehsakthi

Rajat: tume patha hai meri kaam hai hi aise, muje ab jana hai bureau (she shook her head he griped her hands) I am sorry but you know na I love you so much hmm (she saw in eyes and shook her head once again he rested her forehead on hers) jaldi aneki koshis kartha hoon (kissed her forehead she smiled he went from room)

**In bureau **

Everyone were busy in discussing case, rajat joined them, they were sincerely investigating about murder, every officer were engaged in their own work, at evening they find the case solved, still paper work has to be get complete, rajat after engaged his juniors in work himself went to hospital to pick his girl up, she already got discharged herself and waiting for him, waved hey while sitting in bed, nurse was taking discharge papers for doctors signature

Rajat came and hugged her, about to take seat near bed she pulled him, made sit in bed, he smiled wrapped his hands around her

Kaira: finally agay tum, kitna late kardiya, itni waqt ke bath discharge papers kaise tayar karthe haan

Rajat (wrapping hands more comfortably): kyun ki muje patha hai meri jaan mei anese pehele discharge paper tayar karke rakegi jispe muje sign karneki alawa koi kaam nahi bachi hogi haina (he said while tickling her, she is laughing hard) hai…. Na

Kaira: rajat chodo muje haha….hahaha…ra…. (Their romance was disturbed by nurse who gave discharge paper, rajat took kaira to home)

Before she got down from car he took her in arms, came to front door, and looked her in the order to ask to open door

Kaira: chabi kahan hai

Rajat: hmm mera pant pocket mei…. (He gave a smirk)

Kaira: acha pir muje neeche utaro aur kud leo pocket se (she said convincingly)

Rajat: nahi… tu kud lege nahi tho humese koi bi andar nahi jasakthe (he said orderly, she signed took key from his pocket, while laughing tickling him knottily) baby kya kar rahi hai tu d…dek mei…mei giradungi…tume (they entered home all laughing rajat finally thrown her in couch… laughing hard)

Rajat took a bottle of water from fridge and drinking it all the while keeping his gun in safe place and keys on table, she just lay in couch hanging her legs in handle and looking his each move Kenly, rajat who noticing her silently came and sat in couch while dragging her up till his chest and hugged her from back rested his hands in belly, she rested her back on him and joined her hands in belly, and lay in couch, he kissed her shoulder

Kaira: rajat, mei ab 20 saal ki hochuki hoon

Rajat: hmm muje patha hai, tho kya hua

Kaira(turned her head towards him): mujse shadi kab karoge tum (he left her with jerk, she looked him)

Rajat: ab tume shadi ki kyal kahan se ayi haan, pehele apni graduation pura kar, fir masters apply karthe hai usse pehele tum iss faltu bath ko math socho

Kaira: per muje koi masters nahi karni hai, tume patha hai mei tujse shadi karna chati hoon waise tum bi mujse shadi karna chata hai na, agar tume yeh kayal tho nahi ki tum muje chod dungi

Rajat(frustrated): kaira pagal jaise math socho tume patha hai mei bi tumse shadi karna chata hoon

Kaira: fir problem kya hai (she asked him looking in eyes)

Rajat: dekho ab tum bahut choti hai iss sab kaliye, shadi ki itni jaldi kya hai tume haan atleast masters tho karlo, agar tume muje leke koi shak hai tho dyan se suno mei pehele bi tumare tha age bi rahuga, ab yeh sab sochna band karo aur chalo dinner karne chalte hai, mei change karke atha hoon (he went before she can say anything, she looked the closed door for few second,took deep breath and went to guest room to change)

She came back in tang top and jean, he joined her they drive for nearby restaurant they had their dinner in full silence rajat held her hand, and she just concentrated on her dinner

Rajat: kaira dek meri bath samajneki koshsis karo (he tried his best finally his effort fulfilled she smiled they went to home)

**In duo house**

Abhijeet roaming here and there, on the while scolding his younger brother who sat in couch with head down, abhijeet fiery eyes were fixed on him he looked down with guilt very rare occasion he meet the fiery eyes immediately look down

Abhijeet: tum ek cid officer ho isska matlab yeh nahi ki tum jho bi karo sab sahi hai

Daya: abhijeet wo meine suna ki

Abhijeet: bus daya mei mantha hoon _**abha**_ teri behen hai aur tum usse bahut pyar karthi ho, isska matlab yeh thodi na hai ki tum ek prank call kaliye bina bataya aise katharnak jagape akele jaogi

Daya: abhi yar jab muje abha ki kidnapping call agaya tho muje samaj mei nahi aya mei kya karon

Abhijeet: yeh bi sochunga nahi ki abha sach mei kidnap hui ya nahi, tum kud ek cid officer ho tume laktha hai ek police wale ko kidnap karna asan kaam hai, daya abha ek police officer hai wo ab bhi bacchi nahi hai. Patha hai kitna tension hogay jab hume patha chala ki tum wahan gaya haan. Pura plan change karne pada tumare wajase.

Daya: sorry boss

Abhijeet: dekho daya abha humari behan hai usse kuch hua wo muje bi asar padega. Per yeh bi sach hai daya ki tum mera jaan hai, tum bath ko samjtha kyun nahi(he sat next to daya who is in sofa, lightly placed his one hand in daya's cheek), tumara bewakoofi ki wajase mei itni saalo se palaya bache ki gawa nahi desakthi samji tum (daya can feel the pain in abhijeet's eyes the fear of losing him someone who is his reason to his existence, his smile in happiness, his smooth in pain) tum meri takat hai daya per yeh bi sach hai ki tumhi meri kamsoori bi (he can see the tears in abhi eyes)

Daya(holding his hands): I am really sorry boss mei kabhi aise kuch nahi karunga jiske wajase tume duk hoge (he just hugged his bro tightly with which abhijeet felt snooth and comfort that his brother is with him, his soul is in his arms safe and secure nothing takes him away from him not even fate can do it)

Abhijeet(with choked voice): aise kabhi math karna(he said while caressing his hairs, both buddies found some unknown pleasure in the hug a smooth feel a strength a bond a love with each other, they apart for sometime)

Daya: boss wo mei kuch kehna chata hoon (abhijeet paid much attention as his words are so sincere may be some important plan of those criminals, the sharp cid officer came to exist and sat in front of him with cid officer mood )

Abhijeet: bol daya, kuch zaroori tho acp sir ko bi bulao kya (he took phone)

Daya: nahi boss tum kafi hai (his words were sincere, abhijeet fixed his eyes) wo yeh ki… tum meri daatni itni samay (abhijeet tension were increased he was just thinking did he missed anything in time) tum..

Abhijeet(in tensed voice): bol daya mei kya

Daya: tum kaana banya hotha tho mei kaaliya hothe, bhook lagi hai(his shade turned in to naughty one completely, first abhijeet could not get what he said when he realized, his tension changed into angry)

Abhijeet: daya tume tho (by this time naughty cop were out of his view really laughing and shouting)

Daya: jaldi kaana banale muje bhook lagi hai (abhijeet throw the cushion on him his angriness turned into sweet smile covered his lips shook his head in disbelief moved to kitchen)

**a/n guys let see I introduce this own character, what happen this story who is abha…. How will rajat exposer his relation who is this mystery girl…. Is the story surrounded with number of question if u ppl gave permission to continue then I will if not then I won't plz let me know**

**And I have my exams so I will be absent here for month v can meet in next year hopefully thank u guys don't forget to review **


End file.
